


Peggy Sou...sa

by truth_renowned



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Rock and Roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned
Summary: Peggy stood at the front door, set to unlock it with her key but she hesitated. Even through the door, she could hear music filling her home thanks to the portable phonograph sitting on the sideboard.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 16
Kudos: 36





	Peggy Sou...sa

**Author's Note:**

> Blame SiriusXM's 50s on 5 for this.

Fully exhausted from a long day, Peggy stood at the front door, set to unlock it with her key but she hesitated. Even through the door, she could hear music filling her home thanks to the portable phonograph sitting on the sideboard. ‘This is revolutionary, Peg. It’s the first all-transistor phonograph!’ an excited Daniel had said when he brought it home as a family Christmas present last year. 

She’d grown up with little music played in the home, so although this was an adjustment for her, it was a welcome one. While rock and roll wasn’t her taste, Daniel absorbed it like a musical sponge, as had their daughter, Beth.

Peggy unlocked the door to a chorus of “Hi, Mom” from Beth, “Hi, Peg” from Daniel, and a grunt of acknowledgement from Michael. Her son’s head was down, obviously engrossed in a new Hardy Boys book, a gift from the Jarvis’s.

The music from who knows what song from who knows what singer ended, and Beth raced to Peggy to give her a quick hug before running to the phonograph. 

“Can we play Buddy Holly again, Dad?” she asked, changing the record without waiting for an answer.

Daniel nodded. “Sure, that’s a good one.”

Beth dropped the needle and a fast, rolling drum beat and strong guitar notes started, just before an unusual but pleasant male voice joined in, singing:

> “If you knew Peggy Sue  
>  Then you'd know why I feel blue without Peggy  
>  My Peggy Sue  
>  Oh well, I love you gal, yes, I love you Peggy Sue”

Peggy couldn’t help but tap her foot to the beat. This one wasn’t half bad.

Daniel and Beth picked up the next verse, singing together:

> “Peggy Sue, Peggy Sue  
>  Oh how my heart yearns for you  
>  Oh Peggy, my Peggy Sue...ooo..ooo  
>  Oh well, I love you gal, yes, I love you Peggy Sue”

The two of them laughed, and even Michael’s lips curled slightly into a grin. Or it could have been a smirk. Peggy was never sure. Her son had developed his father’s sarcasm, sprinkled with a healthy dash of his mother’s sharp tongue. 

“Oh, come on, Mikey,” Beth said. “You know Dad and I are cool.”

“You two are the opposite of cool,” Michael replied with a snort. “And stop calling me Mikey!”

Beth stuck her tongue out at her brother while dancing to the guitar solo. She was a ball of energy and joy at six years old. No, six-and-a-half, her daughter would be quick to correct with a terse tone but mischievous eyes. Even she hadn’t escaped the Sousa sass.

Using the backside of the couch, Daniel limped to Peggy. She was expecting a welcoming kiss on the cheek but instead, he took her in his arms. He leaned into her for balance, and they slowly swayed, half-time to the song.

“What’s gotten into you?” Peggy asked.

“Just felt like a dance,” Daniel answered with a playful grin. “And maybe a serenade.” 

“A what?”

His head moved slightly to the music for a few beats, and then he started singing:

> “Peggy Sou...sa, Peggy Sou...sa  
>  Pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty Peggy Sou...sa  
>  Oh Peggy, my Peggy Sou...ooo....ooo...ooo....ooo….ooo....ooo....ooo...sa  
>  Oh well, I love you gal, and I need you Peggy Sou...sa”

It was likely the most ridiculous thing he’d ever said to her, but she loved every word. She matched his grin with her own before lightly pressing her lips to his.

Peggy heard both kids say, “Ewww!” in unison but she ignored them, as did Daniel. The kiss was chaste -- the children were in the room, after all -- but she could feel his passion, his love for her.

The song ended, and Peggy and Daniel pulled back, softly smiling at each other. It took a few seconds for it to dawn on her that the kids were nowhere in sight.

Daniel looked around. “Was it my singing?”

“No it was our… what do the kids call something unpleasant?”

“Beth says yucky.”

“Ah yes. Our yucky display of affection.”

He huffed out a laugh. “I found nothing yucky about it.”

“Nor did I.”

“You look tired, Peg,” he said, letting go of her. “Jarvis casserole is in the oven. Just enough time for you to take a bubble bath.”

“By the way…” She slipped her arms around his neck before he could move, then she sang, “Oh well, I love you and I need you, Daniel Sou...sa.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fic inspired by this awesome Buddy Holly song: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OUesbTObC9A>
> 
> What I imagine as the Sousa’s phonograph: <https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Philco_All-Transistor_Phonograph-1955.jpg>


End file.
